Starting Over With The Past
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Brennan has a run in with someone from his past ( Completed)
1. Default Chapter

Starting Over With The Past  
  
That smile.  
  
Those eyes.  
  
That laugh.  
  
They were still in her dreams even after all this time she could still remember every detail of that beautiful body that use to hold her. That soothing voice that use to comfort her and calm her fears. She shook her head as she walked out of the building. She would start her life a new even if it were the last thing she'd ever do, She was walking toward her apartment building when she heard noises that sounded like someone running toward her she turned just in time to get knocked down by someone running.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, but the person kept on running.  
  
"Are you okay?" a voice from behind her asked.  
  
No it can't be. Can it? She thought as she looked up at the voice that spoke to her. She did not say anything for such a long time that he repeated his questioned.  
  
"Are you okay?" the man asked again, but this time he kneeled down in front of her." Phoebe it's been a long time." He said once he saw her face.  
  
"Not long enough. Brennan." She snapped as she stood up.  
  
"Here let me help you?" Brennan offered.  
  
"No." she said as she moved away from him." I don't need nor do I want your help." She said as she turned and walked away from him.  
  
"I take it she's okay?" Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah she's fine just very pissed at me." He said as that got back in the Helix.  
  
As Jesse and Brennan walked into the sanctuary Adam met them.  
  
"There's trouble. Shalimar and Emma was sent on her own .A new mutant has been found." He said  
  
"And the new mutant is in trouble?" Brennan questioned.  
  
"No the new mutant is the trouble." He corrected  
  
"Then we're on our way." Jesse said as the two men walked off.  
  
"Jesse wait let Brennan go and help. I need you here." Adam said  
  
"Alright." Jesse said as Brennan left.  
  
Phoebe reached her apartment some two hours later.  
  
"Kyle are you here?" she called, but got no response." Guess not." She said to herself as she picked up a note.  
  
Phoebe I'm gonna be late don't wait up.  
  
Kyle  
  
This was a normal thing on nights like this. He was never around. Seeing Brennan again after a year of nothing really shook her up. All those feelings came rushing back as well as all the hurt. She had a nice, normal, safe, happy little life now and she'd be damned if she was gonna let someone she wouldn't trust with in an inch of ruin everything she'd worked hard to get.  
  
Eckheart watched the young woman leave her apartment and then followed her to where she was going. While Adam's people were off saving someone from his new mutant, he would finally have this one under his control.  
  
"Who does he think he is to just waltz back into my life after everything he put me through. After all the tears, I cried over him. After all the pain I felt because of him." Her voice trailed off as she suddenly walked right into the object of her anger.  
  
"Are you following me?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"No" they both said at the same time.  
  
"I'm working." Brennan said  
  
"And I'm on my way home." Phoebe lied as suddenly she was hit from behind and sent flying into Brennan's arms. They were both knocked to the ground.  
  
"Phoebe?" Brennan called.  
  
"Brennan come on we'll take her with us." Emma said suddenly getting a sense of who Phoebe was.  
  
"We can't she's human." He said  
  
"We all are." Shalimar said  
  
"No she's fully human." Brennan said  
  
"WE can't just leave her here." Emma said" Trust me it's alright." She said as Brennan picked Phoebe up and carried her to the Helix. 


	2. One Power Revealed

Chapter Two  
  
"Adam she's hurt really bad." Jesse said as Brennan carefully laid Phoebe on the examining table.  
  
"Who is she?" Adam asked Brennan.  
  
"Her name is Phoebe Callington um, we were talking and she got hit from behind. From the amount of blood I'm guessing close range from an invisible person." Brennan said  
  
"Okay, here help me turn her over." Adam said to Brennan.  
  
Once they turned her, over they saw the wound, which was a deep slash across her back. Adam looked at Brennan then to the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm gonna need everyone, but Shalimar leave." He said  
  
"I'm not leaving her again." Brennan said  
  
"Brennan we'll be right outside if anything happens I'll let you know." Emma said  
  
"Tell me if you see her letting go." Brennan said. As everyone, but Shalimar and Adam left the room.  
  
"He really cares about her." Adam said  
  
"Of course he does from what I've heard him say she was the first person to really love him despite his mutant powers and his life style." Shalimar said as she assisted Adam in stitching up the deep cut.  
  
"This is deeper than I thought." Adam said as Shalimar handed him a suction tube." Wait a second it looks like something was injected into her." He said as he noticed a puncture wound right next to the slash.  
  
"What was injected into her?" Shalimar asked  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's close up this wound then run a check on her blood system." He said  
  
Emma, Jesse and Brennan waiting just outside the examine room. Brennan paced in front of the door until Emma stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Something's wrong?" she said as she got a flash of Phoebe and Brennan they were talking then Brennan was walking away leaving Phoebe alone and crying.  
  
"What happened?" Brennan asked  
  
"It was a flash from her past." Emma said  
  
"What does that got to do with now?" Jesse asked  
  
"Because her mind is drifting to that part of her life. She was deeply in love one minute the next her world was turned up side down." Emma said as Adam came out.  
  
"How is she?" Brennan asked  
  
"She's stable, but it appears that she was injected with the samething the other new Mutants were injected with." He said  
  
"So she is now developing mutant powers?" Brennan questioned  
  
"Yes, but we won't know what kind until she wakes up." Adam said  
  
"I'm gonna go see her." Brennan said as he went into the room.  
  
Shalimar walked out as he sat down beside Phoebe. Brennan gently stroked Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Doe he know?" shalimar asked Adam.  
  
"That she is developing mutant powers yea Adam told us all." Jesse said  
  
"That's not it. " Emma said, " She doesn't want to wake up"  
  
"Why?" Jesse asked  
  
"We don't know. It is only a matter of time before she wakes up. She has a nasty gash on her back. As well as some bruises probably from when she and Brennan fell to the ground." He said, "The mutant that did this is named Kyle he has the power to make his self invisible as well as anything he touches."  
  
After Adam told them Phoebe's condition, the gang set out to find Kyle. Brennan stayed with Phoebe, but informed the others to call him if they needed him. They assured him they would. A few hours later Phoebe woke up once her vision cleared the first person she saw was Brennan asleep by her bedside. She carefully got out of bed although she was in some serious pain. She walked toward the door, but was stopped by Brennan's voice.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked  
  
"For a walk." She said  
  
"No, you're not." He said as he walked over to her.  
  
"Brennan please." She said as she swayed slightly.  
  
"You can't even stand up straight." He catching her before she fell.  
  
"Brennan something's wrong with me." She said as she suddenly got a flash of her and Brennan together. Then got a bad headache.  
  
"You're okay you just got cute pretty bad." He said  
  
"By Kyle." She said as she heard him talking.  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" " He questioned  
  
"I heard you say it." She confessed.  
  
"Here?" he questioned as he touched her head.  
  
"Yeah." She said  
  
"Do you see things?" he asked  
  
"Yeah." She said "But Kyle wouldn't hurt me." She said  
  
"Can you tell me what you saw?" he questioned " Why wouldn't he do you know him?"  
  
"Yes he's my boyfriend. I saw you and me." She said as she got another flash of him kissing her  
  
"How long have you two been dating? " he asked "We have a past so you'll have to tell me details." He said  
  
"A few weeks." She said as she suddenly saw Kyle talking to some man. Could he have really been the one to hurt her? Look this is stupid. I'm just gonna go to sleep." She said as he helped her back into the bed.  
  
Brennan just looked at him.  
  
"I saw you save my life along with some other guy. Then I saw you kiss me." She said then fell asleep.  
  
Brennan kissed her forehead and watched her sleep. So she had moved on only to be hurt by the second man in her life. She had no idea what was going on, but he'd tell her when she was stronger. For now, he just wanted to protect her. 


	3. And It Begins

Chapter Three  
  
"Brennan you need to leave." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you." He said  
  
"Brennan it's been three weeks now so I can walk on my own." She said as she walked down the stairs." Besides Brennan you were the one that walked away from me a year ago without a second thought so it shouldn't be that hard to do so now." She finished as Brennan grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"Phoebe" he said as she stopped half way down the stairs." You may or may not believe me, but I walked out on us because it was best…" Phoebe put her hand over his mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence.  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She warned as his hand grabbed her wrist "I know what's best for me no one else you got that Brennan?" she questioned he just nodded his head since her hand was still on his mouth. " I fell in love with you a year ago and god help me I'm still in love with you, but you hurt me when you walked out on me. I wanted so bad to chase after you and make you see that our love could last through anything. I have a new life now Brennan. I have a man that loves me." She said as her eyes began to tear up. Brennan gently put a hand on the back of her neck as her hand slipped from his mouth to his chest.  
  
"Walking away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do." He confessed softly "But I did love you. Your unconditional love got me through the hardest parts of my life. I was a crook and I hard powers you loved me in spite of that." He said as she shook her head.  
  
"Don't Brennan please." She said as she turned around and began walking down the stairs again.  
  
" Just let me finish." He said as he followed her toward the Reck room.  
  
" No I can't I have to go." She said as she walked past Emma and Jesse.  
  
"Where?" Brennan asked  
  
"To my home and the man who loves me." She said  
  
"He tried to kill you." Brennan reminded her.  
  
"I told you he didn't do anything." She said as she got a vision of Kyle and some other woman. She shook her head.  
  
"You can't leave Adam still needs to run some more test on you." Emma said.  
  
"No." She said more forceful than she wanted to so she softened her voice." I'm so sick of having test ran on me." She said as stopped to face Brennan.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone." Jesse said " This is all new to you and someone needs to be there for you." Jesse said  
  
"I won't be alone Kyle will be there." She said  
  
Emma sensed an intense love and fear from both Brennan and Phoebe toward each other.  
  
"Phoebe you can't go back to him." Brennan said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Brennan's right until we know for sure whose side he's on it's to dangerous for you to be alone with him." Emma said  
  
Suddenly both Emma and Phoebe got a vision of Jesse dying.  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe said as her eyes widen and she looked at Emma.  
  
"It's okay we'll take care of it." Emma said knowing she saw the samething.  
  
"You two saw something." Brennan said  
  
"It was nothing." Emma lied softly  
  
"No, it was something." Phoebe said as she looked at Emma." I saw Jesse die and so did Emma, but she wanted to protect him." She confessed  
  
"Wow that's scary." Jesse said  
  
"Don't worry not only can see the future and read minds I can also heal." Phoebe said  
  
"And she has a little feral inside of her." Adam said as everyone turned toward him and Shalimar.  
  
" What?" Phoebe questioned  
  
"We did some research on your blood and DNA you were injected with a experimental drug that combines all the powers of the new mutants into one. We have to find a way to lower it down to one or eveytime you use your powers you will feel weak and it will hurt." Adam confessed.  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe said " I- I have to get out of here." She said as she ran off with Brennan close behind her. 


	4. The Process Of Learning

Chapter Four  
  
"No trust me I got her under control." Kyle said to the man before him.  
  
"Believe me when I say if she isn't I will destroy both of you." The man threatened.  
  
"Mr. Ekhart she loves me so she will do whatever I ask her to." Kyle bragged  
  
"And Brennan Mulwray will not be a problem… you're sure?" he questioned  
  
"Positive." Kyle said  
  
"Do not disappoint me." He warned and then walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Oh believe me she will do anything for me." He said to him self.  
  
"She's upset right now." Emma said  
  
"Of course she is she has more than enough on her plate." Adam said  
  
"Does she know that her boyfriend is the one that tried to kill her?" Shalimar asked  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said  
  
"It's to bad we couldn't find him." Shalimar said  
  
"Phoebe is going to need each of us to help her through this." Adam said  
  
"Well believe me when I say Brennan is the last person she wants to help her." Jesse said  
  
"But he's the only one who can get through to her." Emma said  
  
"You scanned them didn't you?" Adam asked  
  
"Brennan's opened about how he feels toward Phoebe, but Phoebe I had to scan." She confessed.  
  
By the time, Brennan caught up with Phoebe she was out of breath. She saw him, but didn't say anything. Her heart was racing from her running as well as Brennan's presence. She took a few gulps of air then prepared her self to face Brennan who was now right in front of her.  
  
"You defiantly got the feral speed." He said breathing hard  
  
"Brennan I can't go through someone else hurting me." She said as she put her hand on her head, which was pounding. " I can't breathed right and my head hurts really bad." She confessed as Brennan closed the small space between them and took her in his arms.  
  
"Just don't use your powers you'll be okay in a few moments." He said  
  
She pulled away slightly as she looked into his eyes. He moved his head slightly as Phoebe stood slightly on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Neither one of them moved nothing, but their lips were touching until Brennan moved his hand to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. It had been so long since he felt her lips that he hadn't realized how much he missed them until now. She nervously put her hands on his shoulders as she pushed away from him.  
  
"I can't." she said as she turned away from him.  
  
"Phoebe." Brennan said softly as he rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't apologize for kissing me I wanted as much as you did, but I have someone who loves me." She said  
  
"Who also tried to kill you." He reminded her softly  
  
"I know." She said " I refused to believe it because I didn't want to see the worst in him, but I saw him talking a man and I saw a syringe in his hand." She said  
  
"Did you see where he was?" he asked  
  
"No, but I can try to find him now." She said  
  
"No, I don't want you to hurt your self." He said  
  
"It won't take that long." She as she used her powers to find Kyle she saw him in their apartment. Then she lost the vision because she got a head ache." He's… in our apartment." She said  
  
"Damn you're really in pain. Here let me get you a damp wash cloth." He said as they walked up the stairs toward the bathroom." He sit down and put this on your forehead." He said as he handed her the wet cloth.  
  
"Brennan we have to tell the others where he is before it's too late." She said as her head stopped pounding.  
  
"I will when you're okay." He said  
  
"I'm fine." She said as they both got up and walked toward the stairs where the others met them.  
  
"We know where Kyle is." Both Emma and Phoebe said at the same time.  
  
"He's in our apartment." Phoebe said  
  
"Shalimar and Brennan go get him Jesse and Emma help me take care of Phoebe." Adam said  
  
"No." Phoebe said" I'm going with them." She said 


	5. The Pains Gone

Chapter Five  
  
Kyle sat on the couch and thought back on his and Phoebe's relationship. She was so loving and giving it wasn't that hard to love her. He never could understand how Brennan could just walk away from a woman like her. Who was he to judge Brennan he damn near killed her trying to kill Brennan and now he was going to hand her over to the one he hated more than Brennan all because he knew in his heart that Brennan would always be in hers. He shook his head and stood up. He could not believe he was about to betray the one woman who loved him despite his mutantcy. He threw the glass of drink across the room causing it to shatter against the wall.  
  
"No you're not going it's to dangerous." Brennan and Jesse said at the same time.  
  
"You guys do not have the right to say what I can and can not do." Phoebe said  
  
"We are not trying to tell you what to do it's just that you cannot use your powers" Emma explained.  
  
"We're wasting time I'm going end of discussion." She said as she walked off to the Helix.  
  
"She knows Kyle better than we do so just make sure she doesn't use her powers." Adam said as Shalimar and Brennan went to the Helix.  
  
"Are we sure that Kyle is going to give us the girl?" Eckhart asked his newest mutant.  
  
"He loves this girl a great deal so his heart is wining over his greed." Quinton the new mutant said  
  
"I see so we need to take of both them." He said  
  
"No problem." Quinton said as she turned and walked off.  
  
"Wait I'll go in first let me talk to him." Phoebe said to Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
"Why so he can kill you?" Brennan said  
  
"Just give me five minutes." She said as she walked into the apartment.  
  
She saw glass all over the floor and there was some blood smeared on the counter. She suddenly got this surge of panic shoot through her she ran to their bedroom and found Kyle asleep on the bed.  
  
"Kyle!" she yelled as she shook.  
  
"What- " he started then focused on her face." Phoebe" he whispered as he grabbed her face and kissed her.  
  
"Kyle are you okay?" she asked as she examined him  
  
"I'm fine I just cut my hand when the glass shattered." He said holding up his hand.  
  
"I can heal it for you." She said as she held his hand between hers and healed the wound." Wow that didn't hurt at all," she said surprised that she felt no pain at all. When she used her power to heal his hand.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he gently pushed back her hair.  
  
Before Phoebe could reply, Brennan and Shalimar came rushing in.  
  
"Get your hands off of her." Brennan shouted as he threw a bolt at Kyle, but Phoebe stopped the bolt with her mind.  
  
"Hey!" Shalimar and Phoebe said at the same time.  
  
"You can't use your powers" Brennan said  
  
"You could've killed him." Phoebe said  
  
"Let's just get him to Adam and then we'll deal with you later." Shalimar said  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Kyle said  
  
"Kyle you don't have a choice you tried to kill me so it's either you come with us or else I leave you alone with Brennan and believe me he doesn't just give a shot for nothing." Phoebe said  
  
"I'll go with you." He said as Phoebe took his hand and walked out toward the Helix.  
  
They returned to the Sanctuary and Kyle was put in immediate security lock up. The whole time he was swearing, he did not mean to hurt Phoebe he was aiming for Brennan.  
  
"Oh that changes everything he hurt you only because he was trying to kill me." Brennan said  
  
"He loves me, but felt he had no other way." Phoebe said  
  
"You're not supposed to be using your powers." Adam said  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore." She said" I only have Healing and mind reading." She said 


	6. Truth Revealed

Chapter Six  
  
"Adam's kids took him." Quinton said to Eckhart.  
  
"Then we work on getting the girl without him." He said  
  
"And how do we do that?" Quinton asked  
  
"By going after the one man she's never stopped loving." He replied  
  
"Brennan Mulwray." Quiton said  
  
"Yes, we'll grabbed him in exchange for Kyle." He said  
  
" At least make them think we are." Quinton said  
  
"I can see that you're gonna be sticking around more often." he said  
  
Brennan was in the training room when Phoebe walked in to do her yoga. She saw him and she froze. They had been avoiding each other for weeks. He stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know you were in here." She said as she turned to leave.  
  
"I'm gonna be in here half the night I need to practice a lot so you'll have to avoid this area for a while." He said  
  
"I'm not avoiding you Brennan." She said  
  
"Funny how for weeks you have." He said  
  
"No I haven't." she said  
  
"Then how come every room I'm you've walked out of?" he asked as he walked up to her  
  
She took a step back. He gave her a little smirk.  
  
"I don't always walk out." She said as she backed up against the wall.  
  
"You know the last time we were alone we kissed." He reminded her as he touched her cheek gently.  
  
"Brennan I don't think we should repeat that." She whispered just as his lips met hers.  
  
He pinned her against the wall with his body as he kissed her.  
  
"Phoebe." She heard his voice say, but it sounded so far away.  
  
She opened her eyes and there was his face so close to hers she reached out and touched his face. Not realizing she was awake she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Well maybe we should just leave." Shalimar said as she whiteness the kiss.  
  
At the sound of Shalimar's voice Phoebe pulled back from Brennan and looked at him.  
  
"Good afternoon sunshine." He said  
  
"I was dreaming?" she questioned as she sat up and pushed him away from her. She was still in the examine room.  
  
"You were dreaming about kissing me?" Brennan asked as sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"No I wasn't." she said as she felt her cheeks burn.  
  
"Well you kissed me as soon as your eyes opened." He said  
  
"I thought I was still asleep." She said as she jumped down from the examine bed and went over to Shalimar " How is Kyle?" she asked  
  
"He's fine Emma got the truth out of him," she said  
  
"Eckhart paid him to take Brennan out, but instead he got me." Phoebe said  
  
"Exactly and he still loves you." Shalimar said  
  
"I know, but he's keeping something from me." Phoebe said  
  
"Yeah he cheated on you." Shalimar said  
  
"He did?" she questioned  
  
"Yeah." Brennan confirmed  
  
"Wow." She said softly  
  
Kyle sat in his secured room starring at the ceiling. He loved Phoebe, but she clearly did not love him. She was still and always will be in love with Brennan. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Brennan you wanna go out?" Emma asked  
  
"Yeah sure." He said  
  
"You really love her don't you?" she questioned  
  
"Phoebe yeah." He said  
  
"She loves you to, but she's afraid you'll hurt her." She confessed softly  
  
"I'm afraid of losing her completely." He said as they walked off.  
  
Phoebe watched them leave then she walked down to where Kyle was.  
  
"Kyle?" she called as she saw him laying on his little bed.  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing here?" he questioned as he sat up.  
  
"I had to see you to know why you did every thing?" she said  
  
"Because I was greedy and you were never there." He said  
  
"I was always there you were never there for me." She said  
  
"No you weren't not completely." He said" When we made love your mind was always else where." He said  
  
She just looked at him." I have no clue who you are anymore." She said as she turned and walked away.  
  
Brennan and Emma where walking out of the nightclub when they were attacked by GSA agents and Quinton.  
  
"So you're Brennan Mulwray?" Quinton questioned  
  
"Nice to know you heard of me." He said  
  
"Brennan watch out!" Emma yelled just as something hit him from behind. He blacked out and Emma was at his side.  
  
"Take them back to GSA " Quinton said  
  
"Hey Phoebe how are you?" Jesse asked as he came into the garden  
  
"I'm very confused." She said  
  
"You want to talk about it?" he asked  
  
"Yeah." She said  
  
"Okay then " he said  
  
"I'm still in love with Brennan, but I can't get involved with him." She said  
  
"And Kyle?" he asked  
  
"I don't think I really loved him." I think I made my self believe I was in love with him, but I was just lying to myself." She said  
  
"You and Brennan went through Hell didn't you?" Jesse asked  
  
"Yeah we did. We had to fight to be together and I fought him when he left. I knew he had powers, but I loved him. I remember the first time I met him. I worked at the local bank and I had to stay late well Brennan decided to take out a little deposit. Of course, he did not count on me being there. We fought he pinned me against the vault then kissed me just before he shoved me inside and locked me in." she said  
  
"Wow and you still went out with him?" Jesse questioned with a smile  
  
"What can I say I love the edgy, dangerous…." She stared  
  
"Lock you in a vault type of guy." Jesse said laughing  
  
"Ha, ha funny" she said with a smile" When we were together it was great I knew who he was, but he never lied to me about anything." She said  
  
"Then he just up and left." Jesse said  
  
"No, he didn't up and leave me. We were in one of our many fights he told me he didn't feel comfortable anymore being in a relationship with someone who wasn't remotely like him." She said softly  
  
"Emma and Brennan has been taken by GSA." Shalimar said as she walked in.  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe said as she and Jesse followed Shalimar to where Adam was.  
  
"Can we get to them?" Jesse and Phoebe asked at the same time. 


	7. Trusting in love again

Chapter Seven  
  
"Yes we can, but it's going to be dangerous and you're not ready to go through this just yet." Adam said  
  
"Adam you can't possible be trying to tell me to sit this one out. I'm in love with Brennan and it took me so long to figure it out..." she stopped in mid confession as she suddenly got a vision of Brennan and some woman they were fighting. The last thing she saw was Brennan's face then suddenly she got a sharp pain in her chest as she passed out.  
  
"Phoebe!" Jesse said just right before he caught her.  
  
"Bring her in here." Adam said as they walked into the examining room. Jesse laid her down on the examine table.  
  
"We'll go get Brennan and Emma take good care of her." Jesse said as he took one last look at Phoebe before he walked away.  
  
"Hang in there Phoebe." Adam said  
  
Phoebe's mind was racing one minute she saw Brennan fighting some woman the next she was standing in front of him. She reached out to him.  
  
"Brennan?" she called to him he turned to face.  
  
"Phoebe." He said as he walked over to her.  
  
"What are doing here? Are you okay?" she asked  
  
"Yea I'm fine I think. You know I was just remembering a time when you hated me," he said softly  
  
"Yeah and I remember when you use to love me." Phoebe said as Brennan moved back.  
  
"I still do." he said  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it," she said as she sensed him letting go. " Brennan give me your hand." she demanded softly  
  
"No, this is right." he said  
  
"No it isn't." She said " You have to give me your hand now Brennan." she said as she reached for him, but he pulled away  
  
"Phoebe don't let my past mistakes cost you your life." .he said  
  
"I won't because." she said then it occurred to her that he needed a challenge." because.... you don't even exist to me anymore." she said .as she ran up to him and shoved him down.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe woke up with a start.  
  
"Phoebe you're okay." Adam said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Brennan." she said  
  
"He's fine." Adam said hoping he wasn't lying to her.  
  
Suddenly Brennan jumped awake. He opened his eyes only to see Emma, Jesse, and Shalimar staring at him.  
  
"Where is she?" Brennan asked  
  
"Who?" Jesse asked  
  
"Phoebe." he said  
  
"She's back at Sanctuary." Shalimar said  
  
"No, she was here with me she said I didn't exist to her then she pushed me down to the ground just as this white mist was coming for me." he said  
  
Jesse looked at Emma and Shalimar then shrugged.  
  
"Phoebe fainted before we left so Adam had to take care of her." Jesse said  
  
Brennan was more confused than ever. How could she be in two places at once? 


	8. Letting Go Of Fear

Chapter Eight  
  
It had been three days since Brennan and Phoebe had their out of body experience and Phoebe had avoided Brennan like the plague He knew she was avoiding him and he knew why so when Jesse told him that she was training he decided to go seek her out. He saw her practicing her moves by herself . He stopped short of interrupting her. He watched her for few moments until she saw him and stopped.  
  
"Brennan I-I didn't know you were gonna be here." She stammer as she got caught off guard by his presence.  
  
"Yeah well since you've been avoiding me I thought that it would be best if you didn't know I was coming here. I wouldn't want you to slack off on your training to avoid me again." He stated as he walked up to her  
  
"I wasn't avoiding you." She lied then remembered that she had said that in her dream.  
  
"Yeah you were." He said  
  
"Brennan look you wanna train go for it I'm gonna take a shower then probably head to bed so have fun." She said as she started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I love you." He said  
  
She closed her eyes at the sound of those words." Brennan don't do this." She pleaded with him  
  
"I'm just being honest." He said  
  
"I've, WE'VE been here before. You say the three words I've been wanting to hear I say them back then somewhere down the line you start to feel crowed and then we're back to where we started from." She said " And I will not put myself through that pain again." She said softly  
  
"I'll never hurt you like that again." He said  
  
"Why because I'm a mutant now?" she questioned " When I was just a regular human I wasn't what you wanted because I couldn't understand you're life so now that I can you wanna make nice , nice and go back to the way we were. Well sorry Brennan, but I don't work like that. I can't just shut my feelings on and off like you can." She spat out at him as she jerked away from him and ran off.  
  
"Wait a second." He said as he caught up to her.  
  
"Why so you can hurt me again Brennan. Thanks, but no thanks." She said trying to fight back the tears that started to cloud her vision.  
  
"I thought we were past all this anger and bad feelings." He stated " It was you who saved my life and I know that you wouldn't have taken that risk unless you loved me." He stated the obvious.  
  
"Of Course I love you." She admitted" I never stopped, but I'm afraid of getting hurt again." She confessed as Brennan brought his hand to her face.  
  
"I won't walk away from you without a fight." He vowed  
  
"I don't want to fight with you anymore." She said as she gave up the fight.  
  
"Then don't." he whispered just before his lips met hers.  
  
"Brennan." She whispered against his lips." I do love you so much." She said as she finally let go of her fear and just felt her feelings and Brennan's.  
  
"It won't be easy." He said as he pulled back from their kiss.  
  
"I wouldn't have any other way." She said as for once in her life she felt content.  
  
"What about Kyle?" Brennan asked as he felt her wince slightly.  
  
"Him and I are through." She stated " He was my safety net to get over you." She said  
  
"Well, I'm glad it didn't work." He said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Me too." She said as the two shared a warm embrace. Then walked on down the hall to Phoebe's room. " You wanna stay the night?" she asked  
  
"Of course I Do." He said as she pulled him inside and shut the door closing out all their problems and the world. 


End file.
